1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electromagnetic attenuation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic attenuation coatings are often applied to objects, such as missiles or other air vehicles, to reduce their visibility to radar. Such coatings are generally applied by spraying. Spraying has the disadvantage of being costly and labor intensive. It also may require specialized equipment and environments, and use of potentially dangerous chemicals. It would be desirable to avoid these problems with current methods of applying electromagnetic attenuation coatings.